A Birthday To Remember Meet The Robinsons Fic
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: Wilbur Robinson goes back in time so he and his dad can celebrate their 21st birthdays together. Despite the fact his dad thinks it's a bad idea, they go anyway and Wilbur comes back to a world that isn't so cozy.
1. A Birthday To Remember

**A/N: This is an effort between me and a friend of mine. We wanted to write a story with both Wilbur and Louis a little bit older. What kind of trouble are they going to get into? **

**  
A Birthday to Remember**

**Wilbur Robinson groaned as he felt something hitting him in the stomach. He opened his eyes to find that he was on the front porch and someone was kicking him. **

"**Get up stupid," the woman said in a nasty tone. "Mom and dad are going to be furious."**

**"What?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "Who the hell are you?"**

**"You really _did _get wasted, didn't you? You are such a disappointment, Wilbur! It's a good thing they have me." She laughed, flipping her long, black hair. "Do the family a favor though, and get off the porch."**

**Wilbur stood up and watched as she walked off. "Disappointment? Wasted? What the hell happened? Where did she even _come_ from?" He stumbled back to his room, trying desperately to remember what happened the night before.**

_"Are you really taking me out for my birthday?" a slightly younger Cornelius asked._

_"Sure!" Wilbur replied. "It's my birthday in the future, so technically, I'm 21 and now you're 21 so we can legally go out and drink!"_

_"Well," Cornelius thought a moment, "alcohol never really appealed to me. And Franny wanted to-"_

_"Dad! Ew!" Wilbur made a face, squicked by the thought of his mom and dad doing…things. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to hear about you and mom?"_

_Cornelius laughed at his son's reaction. "She just wanted to take me out to dinner. What's so bad about that?"_

_The dark-haired boy paused, mouth open in an 'o'. "Uhhh…nothing, I guess…" Shaking off the thought, he grinned. "Get her to come to the club with us. We're not going to get wasted,** really**. Don't you want your son to have a great 21st birthday?" Wilbur gave his dad a nudge with his elbow, winking._

_"Don't I do that in the future?" _

_"Actually," he frowned, "You're a little busy and you promised me a party on the weekend. Which is cool! Don't get me wrong, I'm cool with that. But, don't you want to just celebrate being a fully legal adult on the actual day of your birth?"_

_"So we have the same birthday?"_

_"No. But, in my time, it IS my birthday." He grinned widely. "Come on. Mom will like the club, I promise. She can be all dance-y and goofy and stuff."_

_"You can't call her that though!" Cornelius reminded him. "She doesn't know who you are." He paused, mulling over things a bit. "Isn't this screwing with the time-stream a little too much?"_

_"Hey, I'm just your 'friend Wil', remember? I promise, I won't call anyone 'mom' or 'dad'. Swear on my life."_

_Cornelius gave him a dubious look. "I just don't want you to erase yourself from existence again." _

_"I won't! Come on, pleeeease?" _

_"Okay," he said, sighing. He knew Wilbur would just pester him until he said yes anyway, so he really had no problems with speeding up the inevitable._

**The next thing he remembered was actually being at the club, only, it wasn't just _one_ legal drink. In a matter of an hour or so, Cornelius and Wilbur had _both_ managed to get themselves extremely drunk.**

_"My wife is going to **kill** me." Cornelius muttered darkly. "Thish alllll yer fault!" His speech was becoming slurred, getting worse as he began lecturing his son. "You shouldn't be drinking like this, young man!"_

_Wilbur laughed a little too loudly. "You sound so funny when you're lec…less…leshin…scoldin' me!"_

_"What's going on over here?" Franny walked over to the two men, who both seemed to be highly amused over absolutely nothing._

_"Hey mom-" Wilbur began, not realizing what he was saying. Cornelius caught it, however, and stamped down on his foot. "OW! Uh…how they hangin', hot momma!" He waggled his eyebrows in an over-exaggeratingly manner, grinning stupidly at the young woman standing before him. _

_"Don't hit on her!" Cornelius shouted. "That's **my** woman!"_

_"You're a bad influence." Franny said, scowling at Wilbur. "Look at what you've done to him!"_

_Wilbur couldn't believe what his mom was saying. His jaw dropped and he held his hands out. "I didn't do anything! We were just having fun!"_

_Franny 'tsk'd, shaking her head. "You got him drunk off his rocker, that's what." She sidled up next to Cornelius, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, lets get you some coffee."_

_Cornelius' eyes lit up and he beamed. "Shhhuuurreee thing, baby. Coffee." He was so far gone, he thought 'lets get coffee' was a special code for 'lets go back to my place, you sexy hot hunk of man, you'. Turning, he gave Wilbur two thumbs up, winking repeatedly._

_"Heh. You tha man, Corny!" He watched as his mom helped his dad through the club and to the doors, belatedly realizing that he was getting stranded. "H-Hey! Wait up!" Quickly, he pushed through the throng of people, following after his parents._


	2. Back Home

**A/N: I forgot FFN doesn't like my page breaks. So, I made sure to fix them in this chapter. So, Wilbur's getting kicked around by this girl and when he finds out who she is, he realizes how badly he screwed up.**

**  
Back Home**

Wilbur frowned when he walked into what he thought was his room. Instead, everything was all girly.

"Are you still drunk?" a voice behind him snapped, "this is _my _room!"

"Hey kids!" Cornelius walked up behind the two of them. "What are you two up to?"

"Dad!" Wilbur shouted, "We need to talk, something happened last night-"

"Daddy!" the girl interrupted, cutting him off, "I have this new idea. I was wondering if maybe you could help me with it. I think it would be great for the company."

"Sure Holly," Cornelius smiled, "Let's go see what you've got." He looked back at Wilbur, "We'll talk later." Pausing, he added, "You look a little hung over son. Maybe you should go back to bed."

"And by that," Holly added quietly, "He doesn't mean the front porch. Idiot."

"Dad…" Wilbur said softly. His own best friend had turned on him. Why? When did Holly come into the picture? It hit him like a ton of bricks. It was his fault Holly was there. "Dammit." He muttered, "I've got to fix this!" He ran past Holly and Cornelius, hoping that the time machine would still be in the same spot. Slowly, new memories of his past flooded into his mind. "This is not good," he muttered, "not good at all!"

* * *

"Maybe your friend should come over more often." Franny smiled, "He may be a bad influence, but I guess it isn't so bad." She kissed him on the forehead and then got out of bed, "You fix that hangover and I'll make breakfast."

A few minutes later, Cornelius heard the doorbell ring and then he heard running through the house. Wilbur emerged through the bedroom door in a panic.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of…flustered."

"What the hell did you do last night?" Wilbur asked, before suddenly shaking his head. "Never mind. Ew. I already know, and I'm severely traumatized. What were you _thinking_?"

"What are you talking about?" Cornelius asked.

"Mom is _pregnant_!" Wilbur shouted, waving his arms for an added dramatic effect.

"What?" Cornelius shook his head, "Isn't that a good thing? I mean, you _do _want to be born right?"

"Not with _me._" he frowned. "I went back home and I had a sister! You've still got a couple years before I grace you with my presence." He stopped to catch his breath, then added, "By the way, if you still want me, I did the math, Christmas next year okay?"

"What do mean _if _I still want you? You're my son, of course I want you."

"That's what I'm _trying _to tell you. I have this totally evil sister now! We have to go back and change that, you _can't_," he made a face, "sleep with mom last night."

"Messing with another human life?" Cornelius shook his head, "I can't do that. It's not fair to just erase someone because they weren't planned."

"Dad she's _evil_!" Wilbur protested.

"Are you sure this isn't some sort of sibling rivalry?"

''No dad. She's evil.'' Wilbur sighed, ''we're friends right?''

Cornelius looked at his son. The expression on Wilbur's face was depressing, like someone had gone and killed his dog. ''Yeah, we're friends.''

''She's going to change that.'' He sighed, ''you and mom adore her because she's so smart and I'm just kind of forgotten. My whole happy childhood doesn't even exist anymore. She took away my best friend and now I'm stuck in a world where no one wants me!''

"I'm sure that's not true." Cornelius sighed, "I mean, how can having one more kid change _that_ much?"

Franny walked back in the room, "Breakfast is ready." She looked over at Wilbur, "I figured you'd still be here so I made you a plate too."

Wilbur looked at the look on her face and could tell she was highly disappointed. "Franny," he said, "Do you like me?"

"Don't start this Wil." Cornelius sighed.

"I'm kind of married," Franny laughed, "you're a little too late."

_Ew!_ Wilbur thought to himself. "No, I mean, that's not how I meant it. I mean, you don't hate me right?"

"I think you have a rebellious streak and you're a bad influence," she began, "But I also think you're a good friend and a decent young man."

"So, if I told you-"

"Don't!" Cornelius interrupted, "Come on, let's just eat breakfast. We'll talk after okay?"

"What's wrong with you guys?" Franny asked.

"Nothing." They both said with anger in their voices.

* * *

After breakfast was over, Wilbur tried explaining the problem again. "I just don't understand why you can't go back and just _not_…well you know!"

"Because," Cornelius sighed, "It's not just going back and turning the oven off. We're talking about another human life. Isn't that murder?"

"Not technically." Wilbur frowned, "I know it sounds wrong and evil and all that, but dad, it _wasn't _supposed to happen in the first place! She's horrible. You guys hate me!"

"You still haven't quite explained that to me. How could we hate you?" For the first time in his life, he could have sworn he saw tears forming.

"You want to know? You _really _want to know?"

"Well, yeah."

"She's smart. Super smart like you." He shrugged, "And it's no big secret that I'm dumb as rocks." Cornelius started to say something, but Wilbur interrupted, "let me finish. I get shoved to the side so you two can spend time in the workshop. It's insane! You're always raving about how wonderful she is and all my life everyone, including you, keeps asking why I can't be more like her. She treats me like crap and calls me the disappointment of the family. I never did anything other than exist. She acts all sweet for you and mom and even with that giant brain of yours, you can't see through it."

"Okay," Cornelius shook his head, "First of all, you're _not _dumb as rocks. Just because you're not some science geek doesn't mean you're an idiot. People are smart in all sorts of different ways. Second, people aren't born good or evil. What could we possibly do that makes her that way? Your mom and I are both good people and look how well you turned out."

Wilbur cracked a small smile, "Thanks."

Cornelius sighed, "don't mention it. I just don't know what happened to that unusually high level of self confidence you used to have."

"That's what I've been _trying _to tell you." Wilbur frowned, "She's slowly killing me! And I'm not being overly dramatic or anything. This very morning, I woke up and she was kicking me in the gut and she called me stupid and idiot several times!"

"I can't just destroy a human life without some solid proof." Cornelius stated, "I need to see it. Show me."

"Okay." Wilbur nodded.

**So, is Holly TRULY evil? Or is it just sibling rivalry? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Daddy's Little Princess

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Only planning on one more, but worry not! I've got another one in the works already. :)**

**Daddy's Little Princess?**

Wilbur parked the time machine outside the Robinson home and made sure it was invisible. Then he looked over to where his past self was sleeping on the porch. "Just watch."

A few minutes later, Cornelius saw a young woman kicking his son. "That's not her is it?"

"Yeah." Wilbur frowned, "That's her."

"Why are you sleeping on the front porch?" Cornelius asked.

"I was drunk remember?"

"You know," he began, "you really shouldn't get drunk like that. You couldn't even make it back to your room? And how did you get home? I hope you didn't drive that time machine back here drunk."

Wilbur rolled his eyes, "auto pilot." He stated, "And dad! You were drunk too!"

"I know," Cornelius shook his head, "I didn't really like that feeling either."

"You're completely missing the point. Look at how evil she is! I even have a bruise on my stomach!"

"It's not that I don't think she's being mean," He sighed, "But, this could all be chalked up to sibling rivalry."

"Why do we always have to do this the hard way?" Wilbur groaned, "I swear, you _never _believe me when I say your future's in trouble!"

"How is _my _future in trouble?" Cornelius asked, "This is between you and your sister."

"I think that's an excellent question." A female voice stated. Cornelius and Wilbur looked over to see another time machine appear next to them. "Dear brother, I caught on to your little scheme. You want to get rid of me don't you?"

"You're not a good person." Wilbur frowned. He stood up as if he was going to fight her, only he wasn't quite sure how he could hit a girl without feeling guilty.

"You've been a thorn in my side ever since you were born." Holly stated, "I hope you don't take this personally, but I'm going to have to get rid of you. It's a matter of survival." She grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him out of the time machine.

"Hey!" Cornelius shouted, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting rid of the competition." She grinned as she looked over at Wilbur. Then, something seemed to hit her and she looked over at Cornelius. "But why just get rid of him now when I can get rid of him completely?"

"Dad! No!" Wilbur got up, a little shaken, but not broken. He jumped back up on the time machine, hoping to knock Holly off.

"You can't do that." Cornelius smiled, "if you kill me now, you'll never be born either."

"Nice try." She laughed, "I'm already there."

"Wait!" He shouted, "If you kill me, I'll never invent the time machine. Wilbur will never come out to see me and you'll never exist!"

"Wow," she snorted, "you're such a coward. You'll try any excuse to keep from dying. I'm every bit as smart as you daddy dearest. I'm sure making my own time machine won't be a problem."

Thoughts rushed through Cornelius' head, "you don't know that. The time machine has already muddled up the time stream. If you change it now, you may not exist."

"I'm willing to take that chance." She lunged at him as he jumped off the time machine. She followed quickly after him.

"Now Wilbur!" He shouted, "Take the time machine!"

"And do what?" Wilbur shouted back.

"Do the right thing!" Cornelius shouted back, "And hurry!"

"Great." Wilbur sighed as he fired the time machine up and took off.

The plan seemed to work. Holly didn't go off and chase him. "You did a dumb thing right there. Wilbur couldn't navigate his way out of a paper bag with a _map_."

"How did you end up like this?" He asked, but shook his head, "Never mind. You underestimate your brother. He's going to fix this and," he sighed, "I'm sorry, you're not going to exist."

"You sound so disappointed daddy." She pouted, "You wouldn't hurt your little princess would you?"

_She's psychotic! _He stared in disbelief, "you're crazy!"

"No I'm not! I'm the princess and everyone loves me!"

"I know what happened to you." He shook his head, "You were spoiled! No wonder Wilbur felt so neglected!"

"It was so easy at first." She smiled, "I was the first, so if I cried, you guys came running. Then _he _came into the picture and it was a little harder to manage. I found out that if I broke my leg or something, you'd brush him aside to take care of me. Then, you'd dote over me while I was recovering. Poor Wilbur, you should have seen him crying himself to sleep at night. It was so sad." She laughed.

* * *

"Do the right thing?" Wilbur shouted, "What the hell was he talking about?" He looked at his radar to see if he was being followed. "I guess she hasn't done anything to dad yet, because I'm still here."

_Do the right thing._ He racked his brain and kept muttering the phrase. "What is the right thing?" He thought back to the night of his birthday and it hit him like a ton of bricks, "Oh…" He mused, "Maybe I'm just thinking to hard. Maybe the way out of this is the easiest thing in the world!"

Wilbur set the time machine and headed back to the night of his birthday. "Dad can't get drunk if I'm not there to help him out." He set the time machine on invisible and then tried to sneak in the house.

"Wilbur Robinson," his past self looked in the mirror, "You are _hot_! This is gonna be one helluva birthday kid. Oh and _what_? Dad's throwing you a wicked party this weekend too? Hell yeah. You are one loved kid."

Wilbur watched himself and smiled at the thought of being one loved kid. Of course, the look on his past face was a little different than he remembered. He figured Holly had already messed him up and instead of an "I Love Me" speech, it was more of a pep talk. From what he remembered, there had been no party as Holly had managed to crash it.

"Hey!" Wilbur hissed at himself.

"Holly?" He turned around, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to use your bathroom. Please don't get mad!"

"No stupid!" Wilbur rolled his eyes, "it's me! I mean…it's you!" He stepped into view, "You can't go tonight."

"Why not?" Wilbur frowned, "We both know that past dad is the only dad who actually likes me." He looked himself up and down, "What time zone are you actually from anyway?"

"I'm from like a day in the future." He sighed, "Look, it's really weird talking to myself, so let's get this over with. If you stand dad up tonight, Holly will never be born. Trust me. I know."

"Isn't that murder?" Wilbur asked.

"No!" He answered himself, "Look, Holly is trying to kill past dad right now so we don't exist. She's evil! If you don't go, I swear, dad will LOVE you. You'll be the only child, the favorite child. And dad will forgive you for going back on your promise. I swear he will. You'll be happy and self confident and-"

"Smart?" Wilbur smiled.

"Well, not so much." When he saw himself frown he shook his head, "But don't worry! Dad thinks you're smart and he also thinks you're great."

"Really?"

"Wilbur!" a voice screeched through the hall, "are you in my bathroom? Get out of there you little twerp! God! I swear you're so…" her voice cut off and then changed tone, "Oh hi daddy!"

"Hi princess." Cornelius' voice echoed in the hall.

"Daddy," she sounded like she was pouting, "Wilbur keeps using my bathroom. Doesn't he have his own?"

"Dammit." Past Wilbur stomped his foot, "Why does he like her so much?"

"She's manipulative."

"Well the whole family knows I'm going out so I can't just hang around here."

"Then go out. Disappear for a couple hours. Just _don't _go to the past!"


	4. Goodbye

** A/N: Wow! Last chapter:) I can't believe it's finished! I hope you've enjoyed and I am planning to get some more MtR fics up here. Hopefully, they make a category for it soon!  
**

**Goodbye?**

Cornelius was exhausted from his efforts to stay away from Holly. She didn't seem to have a gun, but he didn't want to risk getting stabbed or even just punched. He wanted to stall as long as possible for Wilbur.

The clouds seemed to turn a dark gray. He wondered if time knew it was being screwed with. "This is it." Holly shouted, "No more stalling!" She watched as Cornelius fell to the ground, all his energy spent.

_This is it._ Cornelius repeated the words in his mind. _I sure hope you're almost done doing what you need to do Wilbur. _He shut his eyes as Holly hovered over him and pulled out a knife. _It'll all be over in a second as long as she doesn't miss._ He tried to comfort himself, but the thought that he failed not only on such a large, unfixable level, but the fact that he failed his son. His best friend. "Sorry Wilbur." He whispered as he heard the knife come down.

"Dammit!" Was the next word Holly said. Cornelius opened his eyes and saw Holly disappearing. "Daddy! Do something!" She cried.

"Sorry princess." He sat up and shrugged. Part of him felt guilty, but he knew it was for the best.

Wilbur showed up a few minutes later, "Dad!" He jumped out of the time machine, "Dad! I did it I think! I think I got rid of Holly!"

Cornelius walked up to his son and hugged him. Then he hit him on the back of the head, "Didn't I tell you going out and getting drunk was a bad idea?"

Wilbur rolled his eyes, "Okay. I was wrong, you were right. Blah, blah, blah. Can you just promise me one thing?"

"Sure."

"Can I have a _killer _birthday party this year?"

Cornelius laughed, "Why not? As long as you promise to come see _me _in a couple years. Only, no messing with the powers that be okay?"

"A couple years?" Wilbur asked.

"Think about it."

"Why do you always have to be so damn cryptic?"

That was the last thing Wilbur remembered before waking up on his front porch. Something was nudging him, but he couldn't focus.

"Hey." A voice said, "Get up son. We can't let your mom find you here. She'll kill you and then me."

"Dad?" Wilbur asked groggily.

"Shh." Cornelius helped his son to his feet, "Come on. You need to get into bed."

"Aren't you mad at me?" Wilbur asked, still confused.

"No." he laughed, "I should be, but I'm not. I was twenty one once. What am I going to do anyway? Ground you? You're too old for that. Just don't make it a habit okay?"

Wilbur smiled, "Don't worry dad. I don't think I like drinking too much." He desperately tried to recall where he was and what he did last night, but it was all a fuzzy blur. Then he remembered what he was supposed to do, "Dad! I'm sorry! I was supposed to meet you yesterday!"

"Don't worry about that." Cornelius shrugged as he opened Wilbur's door, "I was over it a long time ago. I figured there was a good reason you never showed up."

"You don't remember any of it do you?"

Cornelius sighed, "I'm sure it would bother me if it actually happened, but that's the funny thing about messing with time. Those who change it remember and those who don't…well, it's just all fuzzy."

"Dad," Wilbur sat on his bed, "do you and mom ever think I'm a failure?"

"No." Cornelius grinned, "I've been proud of you since the day you were born. Your mom too."

"Oh." Wilbur said slowly. Then as if a light bulb went off, he stood up, "OH!"

"Suddenly sober?"

"Dad, I've got to borrow the time machine."

"Um-"

"Okay thanks bye!" Wilbur ran out of the room and off towards the time machine leaving his father clueless as to what had happened.

* * *

Cornelius answered the door after Wilbur had practically knocked it down. "Can I help you?" He asked. Then he realized it was Wilbur, "Oh, sorry. Be quiet. The baby's sleeping. I mean you're sleeping. You know what I mean."

"I finally got what you said." Wilbur whispered excitedly, "See you in a couple years. Ha ha. Good one dad. So, it's my birthday, where am I?"

"This is so strange," Cornelius laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I took you to see your mom. _You _saw yourself as a baby and now it's my turn. Payback old man."

"I'm not so old yet." He raised an eyebrow, "you have to be quiet. Like I said, you're sleeping."

Cornelius led him to what wasn't quite Wilbur's room yet. Wilbur tried not to laugh about the nursery, "no wonder I hate elephants," he whispered.

Franny looked up, "I told you no guests." She continued rocking a very tiny Wilbur.

"It's just Wil," Cornelius argued, "and he's practically family." When Franny gave him a disapproving look he smiled, "He just wants to see the baby."

"Okay," she smiled as she stood up and handed the small bundle to him. "You have to watch his head." She began lecturing him and he tried not to laugh.

Wilbur looked down at himself and smiled, "Cute kid. You think he'll be smart like his dad?"

"Of course he will be." Cornelius stated.

"I don't want to hear it from you." Wilbur raised an eyebrow, "I want to hear it from her."

"I think he's going to be very smart," Franny said.

"Like genius smart?"

"Who said he had to be _that _smart?" She laughed.

"Well his dad is."

"Nobody said a kid had to be _exactly _like his parents." She smiled, "I think he's going to be extremely smart, but maybe he'll find something he likes better than books or science. I think we're going to have a hard time keeping track of this one."

"Whatever he decides to do," Cornelius cut in again, "I'm sure it'll be great."

"Rockin'" Wilbur smiled.

"Rockin'?" Cornelius looked at him.

"Sorry," Wilbur shrugged, "I was playing Guitar Hero 100 a couple days ago."

"One hundred?" Franny asked.

_Oops, _Wilbur thought, _that's not due out for another twenty some odd years. _"Well, it just seems like it." He laughed, "They've got so many."

"Right." She made an "I-don't-believe-you" face that only a mother could make, "You know _Wil_, I may be a girl, but I do know a thing or two about video games."

"That's why you're cool." He gave her a cheesy grin.

"Is this a ground-able offense in the future?" She snickered.

"Not for adults." Wilbur shook his head, "I mean…um…crap." He looked back down at his infant self, still sleeping and already in trouble, "Beautiful baby. I don't want to wake him up." He handed himself back to Franny.

Cornelius walked Wilbur to the door, "You know," he said, "Now that you're around, coming around probably isn't a very good idea."

"Yeah," Wilbur sighed, "I know. I mean, I'm glad I exist and all, but, I don't want to freak myself out."

"Well," Cornelius put his hand on Wilbur's shoulder, "I hope I'm not too un-cool for us to be close in the future."

"Nah," Wilbur laughed, "As geeky as you are, you're the coolest dad ever."

"Thanks." Cornelius grinned.

Wilbur hugged his father one last time and then turned to leave. Stopping in thought, he turned back around, "One more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"When I'm fourteen, you're gonna catch me making out with Chrissy Tigs in my room."

"I don't think I want to know that."

Wilbur laughed, "Just hear me out. You're gonna catch us, but really, _all _we were doing and all we _were _going to do was just make out. I swear."

"Okay," Cornelius shrugged, "What's the point?"

"Point is," Wilbur sighed, "Can you keep mom out of it? She yelled at me for like an hour and then you gave me the sex talk. It traumatized me for a long time. I'd rather not go through it."

"Maybe you needed to be traumatized." Cornelius laughed.

"Just think about it?"

"Maybe I'll make it more technical this time around."

"Ew! Dad no!" Wilbur made a face and some gagging sounds, "Please don't!"

"Guess you'll just have to wait." He shrugged.

"Gee thanks." Wilbur rolled his eyes and smiled, "See ya later dad."

"Bye Wilbur."

End


End file.
